Surprised!
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Fic spesial untuk ulang tahun Minato! Gaje, aneh, slight SasuFemNaru. Mind to RnR?


Surprised

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Pair : Slight MinaKushi, NaruHina, SasuFemNaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s)

* * *

A/N : Special fic for Minato Namikaze's birthday! Hahaha... Lupa bikin buat Gaara, tapi kalo Minato inget terus, karena ada faktor kesamaan tanggal dengan salah satu keluarga.

Jangan heran kenapa saya selipin NaruHina dan SasuFemNaru. Inget I want lil' brosis?

Dari situ, MinaKushi punya anak lagi, Naruko. Terpaut 4 tahun dengan Naruto, kemudian mereka jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Alasan? Nanti akan ada fic lebih lanjut, sementara setting seperti ini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY!

* * *

Mungkin hari tersial dalam hidup seorang Minato Namikaze adalah ketika dia tidak menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Ketika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kushina. Dan ketika setumpukan dokumen menunggunya di kantor.

Dan hari sialnya menjadi hari indah...

Minato menguap dengan lebarnya. Ia baru saja bangun pagi. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Biasanya, sang istri masih tidur, atau tersenyum padanya sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

Namun, kali ini sang istri tidak ada di tempatnya.

Minato heran, semalam ia tidur dengan memeluk istrinya, tapi saat ia bangun, istrinya sudah tidak ada. Ia selalu bangun pagi dan tidak pernah terlambat, tapi apa yang terjadi sampai Kushina tidak ada di tempat tidur?

Minato menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke tempat pertama yang dipikirkannya.

Dapur...

Dan benar, wanita berambut merah itu sedang berada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya yang berjumlah 4 orang itu. Ia tampak sedang memasak ramen.

Minato tersenyum kemudian mendekati istrinya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali. Memasak apa?" tanya Minato sambil memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia menghentikan acara memasaknya. Minato tersenyum, mengira sang istri akan menjawabnya dan berbalik, sehingga ia bisa mencium keningnya, kebiasaannya tiap pagi.

DUAAAKKKHH!

"Jangan pernah menggangguku bila aku sedang memasak, Hokage-sama!"

Bukannya mendapat respon yang baik, Minato malah mendapat sebuah 'hadiah' berupa pukulan telak di wajahnya. Untunglah Kushina hanya memukulnya dengan tangan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Minato harus ke rumah sakit karena hidungnya patah.

"Aduh... Kushina, sakit tahu..." Minato mengusap wajahnya yang sakit akibat tinju maut dari Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum geli. "Sudah, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Aku harus memasak, ya?" tanya Kushina. Ia mencium pipi sang suami dengan lembut.

"Ya," jawab Minato. Walau senang mendapat cium pipi dari istrinya, tapi tentu saja tidak akan meredakan rasa sakit di wajahnya.

Minato meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi, nasib sialnya masih berlanjut. Saat ia sampai, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke kamar mandi. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai Minato heran. Ke manakah julukan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkounya bila didahului anaknya sendiri? Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tou-san..."

Minato melihat ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahunan berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tampang acak-acakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning tergerai panjang dan mata shappirenya menatap ke arah Minato. Ia memegang bonek beruang di tangannya.

"Kenapa, Naruko?" tanya Minato pada anak keduanya.

Naruko adalah anak kedua Minato dan Kushina. Warna rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Minato, yang lain mirip dengan Kushina. Termasuk warna kulitnya, Minato dan Naruto memiliki warna kulit tan, sementara Kushina dan Naruko putih langsat.

"Tou-san... Habis Naru nii mandi, giliranku ya," pinta Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Bagi Minato yang mengidap family complex, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengabulkan permintaan sang buah hati. Kalau ia bilang, "Maaf Naruko, tou-san harus berangkat kerja, tou-san saja dulu ya?", apa Naruko tidak akan menangis dan menganggap sang ayah tidak menyayanginya lagi?

"Iya, Naru-chan. Naruto, ayo cepat!" ujar Minato.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Minato mendesah pelan. Naruko kalau mandi lama, seperti ibunya. Jangan-jangan hari itu ia akan terlambat datang ke kantor Hokage? Bisa dibayangkan, akan sangat memalukan bila Hokage datang terlambat.

"Naru-chan, nanti mandinya cepat ya? Nanti tou-san terlambat," kata Minato pada Naruko. Naruko hanya mengangguk kecil.

Minato bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlambat ke kantor pagi itu. Memalukan bila seorang Hokage datang terlambat dengan wajah yang tidak segar. Setidaknya tidak masalah bagi Minato, itu justru menguntungkan karena dia termasuk populer di kalangan wanita.

"Tou-san habis dihajar kaa-san ya?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Minato. Ternyata Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruko sudah masuk ke kamar mandis sewaktu Minato melamun. Minato tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan putranya.

"Kalau tou-san seperti itu, berarti jawabannya iya. Ckckck... Hokage terhebat tapi kalah sama kaa-san... Berikan saja gelar itu padaku," kata Naruto lagi.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, Naruto. Coba, sekarang tou-san tanya, kau dan Naruko kalau bertarung siapa yang menang?" tanya Minato.

"Eh, e-er... Ah, sudahlah!" Naruto akhirnya dengan terburu-buru pergi. Minato tertawa melihat kelakuan putranya. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi ketika kedua anaknya diajari bertarung. Akhirnya Kushina harus turun tangan supaya mereka tidak menghancurkan rumah.

Keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki kini tengah menikmati sarapan yang disediakan sang ibu di meja makan. Tak ada kata tenang bila mereka makan. Ada-ada saja kekonyolan mereka di meja makan. Seperti pagi ini.

"Naruto! Habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru pergi!" teriak Kushina.

Rupanya Naruto menghabiskan ramennya, tapi ia mengambil sandwich buatan ibunya dan mencoba lari dari jendela. Rambut Kushina mulai melayang naik menjadi sembilan bagian, sementara Naruko menertawakan kakaknya dan Minato tertawa kecil sambil membaca koran.

"Anak itu selalu saja!" gerutu Kushina. Rupanya Naruto berhasil kabur dari rumahnya dan mengabaikan kemarahan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, ada bagusnya Naruto bersemangat seperti itu, Kushina," kata Minato.

Kushina menghela nafas kecewa. "Kau bukan aku Minato, coba kau bayangkan, mengurus dua anak hiperaktif."

"Hei, kau tidak mengurus dokumen sebanyak aku dan tanggunganku bukan hanya keluarga, tapi Konohagakure. Kau juga tidak tahu tingkah Naruto saat di kantor..."

"Itu kan kau sebagai Hokage! Tidak sebagai ibu rumah tangga, Minato!"

Rupanya pertengkaran suami istri dimulai. Perdebatan suami istri sering sekali terjadi di kediaman sang Hokage 4. Sementara sanga anak hanya bisa melamun dan menertawakan.

"Aku laki-laki, Kushina, mana mungkin aku tahu?" Minato mulai berargumen.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, bukannya tou-san sekarang harus berangkat?" Naruko mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Minato melirik ke arah jam. Dan benar, ia hampir terlambat. "Gawat..."

Secepat kilat, Minato langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan memakai pakaian Hokagenya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kushina tertawa geli melihat sang suami yang gelagapan, ia masuk ke kamar dan membantu Minato mengenakan jubahnya.

"Kau itu... Baka... Sekarang berangkatlah, jangan pulang malam-malam," ujar Kushina sambil merapikan jubah Minato.

"Ya," jawab Minato.

Kemudian, Minato berangkat ke kantor tanpa tahu rencana di balik semua ini.

"Tou-san itu bodoh atau apa, sih, kaa-san?" tanya Naruko.

"Sudahlah, tou-sanmu juga sibuk, jadi wajar dia lupa tentang hari ini. Nah, sekarang bantu kaa-san."

* * *

"Misi... Hm... Hari ini kelompok Kakashi ada misi. Seharian? Aku lupa belum memberitahu Kushina," gumam Minato sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas misi dengan cermat. Dari tadi banyak sekali shinobi yang datang untuk keperluan misi.

Putranya belum datang, tentu saja karena sang guru yang selalu terlambat. Minato ingin tertawa bila mengingat perbedaan Kakashi yang dulu menjadi muridnya. Dulu Kakashi selalu patuh peraturan, tapi sekarang ia selalu terlambat datang ke pertemuan. Naruto pernah protes padanya karena menempatkan Kakashi sebagai gurunya.

BRAAAK!

Dari suara ribut pintu dibuka, Minato sudah bisa memastikan shinobi macam apa yang datang. Naruto? Bukan, Naruto biasanya datang dengan seruan.

"Gai ya?" tanya Minato saat keempat ninja yang baru datang itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ya! Hokage-sama! Kami pasti akan melaksanakan misi dengan baik dan dengan semangat masa muda!" Rupanya Gai datang dengan semangat yang luar biasa, diikuti ketiga muridnya.

'Norak...' batin Neji dan Tenten kompak.

"Gai sensei! Kau keren sekali! Aku setuju! Ayo lakukan misi ini dengan semangat masa muda!" Rupanya, salah satu murid Gai yang merupakan penggemar beratnya menyatakan hal sama. Namanya Rock Lee.

"Lee! Aku terharu!"

"Gai sensei! Apapun jalanmu, akan selalu kuikuti!"

"Lee..."

"Gai sensei..."

Entah mengapa, sekarang kantor Hokage dipenuhi dengan suasana mengharukan guru dan murid yang saling berpelukan.

"Cukup. Misi kalian hari ini... Hm... Mengawal anak kepala desa sebelah. Lakukan dengan baik," perintah Minato sambil memberikan lembaran misi pada Gai. Ia sungguh tidak betah dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Siap, Hokage-sama!" jawab Gai dengan penuh semangat. Ia keluar ruangan didahului murid-muridnya.

"Hokage-sama," panggil Gai sebelum ia keluar.

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Minato.

"Er-, hari ini..."

"Ada apa dengan hari ini? Lebih baik kalian melakukan misi dulu," kata Minato sambil membereskan dokumennya.

"Baik," jawab Gai, sebelum menutup pintu.

"Sensei, nanti Hokage-sama tahu! Jangan sampai tahu!" bisik Tenten.

"I-iya..."

Minato yang berada di dalam ruangan sedikit mendengar, tapi ia masih heran. Apa da yang salah dengan hari ini? Semakin dipikirkan, Minato semakin bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja cara membereskan dokumen dengan cepat,' batin Minato.

Satu demi satu, ninja-ninja berdatangan untuk mengambil misi. Minato selalu mencarikan misi yang tepat untuk mereka. Dari semua level, Minato mencari apa yang paling tepat. Dulu, ia sendiri hampir tidak pernah mendapat misi yang mudah.

Terkadang, sepulang dari misi pun ia langsung diberi misi lagi. Tak terkecuali, saat ia pulang misi dulu, ia diberi misi lagi oleh Hokage 3, yaitu misi penyelamatan Kushina yang diculik. Minato masih ingat ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian yang masih ada di memorinya walau sudah puluhan tahun sejak peristiwa itu.

"Aduh, kau berisik sekali, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, jangan bilang seperti itu dong!"

"Kalian diamlah, nanti Hokage-sama marah."

"Hn."

Minato mengenali suara-suara yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Ia menghela nafas. Walau salah satu dari suara tersebut adalah putrnya sendiri, ia yakin akan ada masalah. Tiada hari tanpa masalah di kantornya bila Naruto tiba. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan anaknya itu.

Dan benarlah, pintu kantornya didobrak dengan kencang oleh sang anak yang muncul dengan cengiran, diikuti sebuah benjolan di kepala Naruto akibat ulah Sakura. Di belakangnya, Kakashi yang merupakan mantan murid Minato mengikuti didampingi bocah Uchiha bernama Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa alasan keterlambatanmu, Kakashi?" tanya Minato. Tak perlu banyak tanya, Minato sudah tahu alasan keterlambatan kelompok ini yang seharusnya datang satu jam yang lalu.

"Hahaha, itu, ano-, sensei, eh, Hokage-sama, aku tersesat di hutan Konoha saat mencari Pakkun," jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"BOHONG! KAU GAGAL SEBAGAI SHINOBI!" seru Naruto dan Sakura kompak sambil menunjuk Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang misi saja," kata Sasuke menengahi kelompoknya yang selalu saja bertengkar.

"Kapan kau bisa berubah, Kakashi? Apa aku perlu mencarikan istri untukmu supaya kau tidak terlambat?" Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, Hokage-sama. Dibanding itu, kurasa Hokage-sama memerlukan Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi membalas pertanyaan sang guru dengan tenang dan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak perlu atau aku akan dihajar Kushina."

"Dibanding itu, berikan misi pada kami!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto! Sopanlah sedikit! Dia Hokage di sini, masa kau seperti itu?" tegur Sakura.

"Kau tak tahu seperti apa aslinya, Sakura-chan... Mau kuceritakan satu persatu? Tadi pagi ditinju oleh kaa-san karena mengganggu kaa-san yang sedang masak..." Naruto mulai bercerita alias membuka aib sang ayah.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin aku harus melapor pada orang tuamu tentang ulahmu membuat jurus Oiroke no jutsu."

Naruto bergidik ketakutan mendengar perkataan Minato. Maksud Minato tentu saja adalah melapor pada Kushina. Habislah Naruto bila ketahuan oleh Kushina. Bisa-bisa jatah ramennya hilang dan dihajar oleh sang ibu.

"Hn. Baka dobe," komentar Sasuke.

"Uapa maksudmu, TEME?" Naruto mulai naik darah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Do-"

"Kau bilang sekali lagi akan kubocorkan rahasia terbesarmu pada Hokage-sama," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia takut jika Naruto membocorkan rahasianya pada sang Hokage. 'Gawat kalau Hokage-sama sampai tahu...'

"Cukup kalian berdua. Misi kalian hari ini... Membantu Kepala Desa sebelah seharian." Minato berusaha menengahi pertengkaran di kantornya. Harinya benar-benar sial menghadapi keributan para ninja.

"Eeeehhh?"

Sudah pasti suara protes dari ninja muda berambut kuning jabrik yang memiliki nama Naruto Namikaze. Wajahnya melongo hebat dan mata membulat mendengar misi dari sang ayah.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Minato sedikit mengancam.

"Tou-san, bisakah beri yang lebih dari itu?" rengek Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Jatah untukmu itu misi level D, ninja biasa memulai misi dari-"

"Yeah, yeah. Dari misi seperti mencabut rumput seperti yang Kakashi-sensei lakukan," potong Naruto dengan sebal.

"Di mana sopan santunmu, Naruto? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain?" Minato mendeathglare Naruto karena ucapannya dipotong.

"Iya! Iya!"

"Daripada itu, Hokage-sama, o-"

Naruto dengan cepat membekap mulut Kakashi yang hampir saja keceplosan tentang sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan dari sang Kiiroi Senkou. Minato hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran dengan tingkah anaknya yang aneh. Ia memijit keningnya.

"Sssttt... Kakashi-sensei jangan keceplosan... Tou-san tidak ingat tahu..." bisik Naruto mengancam pada sang Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Hahaha, iya, iya." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya bergumam melihat kebodohan guru serta teman setimnya itu.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang mau ambil misi ini atau tidak?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, baiklah." Kakashi akhirnya menyetujuinya. Gurunya, Minato Namikaze adalah orang yang tegas, akan sulit menentangnya. Tapi tentu saja, ia masih ingat ketika sang guru ditentang habis-habisan oleh Kushina.

Pintu ruangan Hokage kembali terbuka. Sekarang yang datang adalah sekelompok ninja lagi. Dari sang guru yang bermata ruby, Kurenai Yuuhi, kemudian munculah Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, dan gadis Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata malu-malu masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage. Bagaimana tidak? Akan sulit bila berhadapan dengan sang Hokage yang notabene adalah ayah dari orang yang disukainya. Apalagi parasnya hampir mirip.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto bersemangat ketika melihat Hinata.

"E-eh, Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata tekejut melihat sang pujaan hati ada di depan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Wajahnya merona merah.

Minato dapat menangkap dengan jelas aura romantis dari kedua remaja yang ada di ruangannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Sebenarnya ia hampir mirip dengan Naruto, hanya menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya pada Kushina, hingga wanita itu tidak tahu sampai ketika ia menyatakan cintanya.

"Misi untuk kelompok Kurenai Yuuhi... Hm... Mencarikan kucing milik Kepala Desa sebelah," ujar Minato.

"Eh? Tidak bisa, Hokage-sama!" protes Kiba Inuzuka. Minato mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kedua kelompok yang ada di ruangan itu saling bertatapan mata dan mengangguk sebelum menjawab serempak.

"Ada Akamaru!"

Minato menepuk dahinya, lupa akan adanya anjing di kelompok Kurenai. Tepatnya anjing yang sekarang ada di atas kepala Kiba, bernama Akamaru. Kenapa ia bisa lupa begini?

"Ah, ya, maaf. Aku lupa. Kakashi, kau dan kelompok Kurenai bertukar misi," kata Minato.

"Baik!" jawab Kakashi dan Kurenai kompak.

"Tou-san payah..." Naruto mulai meledek sang ayah.

"Naruto! Sudah cukup! Ayo berangkat, nanti bisa terlambat!" kata Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto keluar. Kakashi dan Sasuke mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto keluar.

"Baik, kami juga permisi, Hokage-sama," kata Kurenai. Ia keluar diikuti murid-muridnya.

Minato menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Padahal ia yakin ia sudah memisahkan misi-misi dengan tepat, tapi mengapa misinya sampai salah dan tertukar. Dengan jemarinya, ia mulai mengambil dokumen dan mengecek misi-misi itu.

Dan dugaannya tepat.

Banyak misi yang keliru dan tertukar. Minato meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. Ia merasa ia sudah membereskan dokumen misi semalam. Tapi mengapa jadi berantakan? Ia yakin sudah menentukan dengan tepat, tapi kenapa sekarang berantakan?

Akhirnya, tanpa memikirkan sang pelaku penukaran, ia membereskan dokumen misi dan mengaturnya dengan seksama.

Minato malah mengingat masa lalunya ketika membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang hancur berantakan itu.

Ia mengingat hanya tentang Kushina. Walaupun galak dan tomboy, Kushina sebenarnya lembut dan baik. Ia menyukai perdamaian dan menyayangi. Walau ia sering diejek, ia tetap tegar, walau menghajarsang pengejek.

Minato tertawa mengingatnya. Bagaimana rupa ceria wanita itu ketika pertama kali kencan dengannya. Dan bagaimana rupa terharu sampai menangis ketika ia melamarnya.

Semua kebaikan Kushina padanya juga. Ketika Minato sakit, Kushina merawatnya terus sampai kurang tidur. Selalu memasak untuknya, menunggunya pulang dari kantor Hokage, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bila ia berulang tahun dan...

Minato menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini sang guru akan datang. Minato sampai melupakan perkataan Jiraiya.

"Yo, Minato!"

Dan benarlah, sang sennin kini duduk di tepi jendela sambil nyengir lebar. Minato menghela nafas. Kedatangan gurunya selalu membuatnya tambah repot.

"Sensei..."

"Kau sedang sibuk, Minato? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil melompat turun dan berdiri di depan Minato.

Minato tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan tangannya di atas meja. Setidaknya, ia tidak harus terlalu lelah.

"Hahaha... Seperti yang kau lihat, sensei. Dokumen misi berantakan dan acak-acakan. Ada yang mengacak-acaknya semalam. Aku harus membenahinya sekarang," jawab Minato sambil menarik dokumen lagi. Ia menguap lebar saking ngantuknya. Maklum, sudah siang hari.

"Itu penderitaan yang harus kau tanggung Minato. Aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Jiraiya sambil mencari sesuatu dari dalam bajunya.

"Kalau buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' kebanggaanmu, berikan saja pada Kakashi, jangan padaku," tegas Minato. Ia bukanlah pria mesum yang hobi membaca buku seperti itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kupikir kau mau membacanya. Kau butuh lho, untuk inspirasimu dengan Kushina. Siapa tahu kau kehabisan ide untuk melakukan hal 'itu', dan kurasa kau memerlukan buku ini," ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Minato menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bilang tidak usah, memangnya sensei pikir aku tidak akan babak belur jika ketahuan? Aku tidak mesum seperti sensei maupun Kakashi dan aku juga tidak mau dihajar Kushina."

Minato heran, mengapa ia juga menghormati gurunya yang super mesum ini. Mungkin karena kadang-kadang Jiraiya bisa bersikap serius. Tapi, dibandingkan serius, Jiraiya lebih sering tidak serius.

Dan bisa dibayangkan, sewaktu Minato bilang akan menikahi Kushina, Jiraiya sangat heboh. Sampai-sampai ia minta ijin menyaksikan malam pertama mereka untuk dijadikan inspirasi dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Minato. Jiraiya hanya bilang, ia cemas Minato bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi, Minato menolak segala macam penawaran Jiraiya.

Memangnya dia sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengerti?

"Hah, kau tidak pernah berubah. Bocah kecil yang kudidik dulu sekarang sudah menjadi ayah untuk dua anakmu. Aku sendiri sampai heran, mengapa kau bisa mempunyai dua anak dengan istri segalak itu." Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memasang pose seolah-olah berpikir.

"Jangan bahas tentang hal bodoh seperti itu, sudah cukup." Minato mencoba menghentikan keisengan Jiraiya menguak kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Kushina. Tentu saja Jiraiya ingin menjadikannya inspirasi untuk bukunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah tentang kedua anakmu, Minato. Dan ini serius, menyangkut kau dan Kushina juga. Kau pernah dengar tentang Akatsuki?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Belum."

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka organisasi jahat yang mengincar bijuu. Kedua anakmu jinchuuriki, Minato, tapi yang desa tahu hanyalah Naruto. Keberadaan Kushina sebagai mantan jinchuuriki Kyuubi juga berbahaya, hanya Kushina yang tahu menahu tentang segel berbahaya," terang Jiraiya.

Minato terkejut dengan perkataan Jiraiya. "Jadi, sensei mau bilang bahwa seluruh keluargaku terancam?"

"Dengan kata lain, ya. Bagaimanapun, jangan sampai mereka tertangkap. Itu tanggunganmu sebagai seorang Hokage dan sebagai kepala keluarga," jawab Jiraiya.

Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tahu."

"Ah, sudah dulu. Aku ada janji dengan seorang wanita cantik. Aku pergi dulu!" Jiraiya pun lompat dari jendela dan segera pergi.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan Hokage dibuka lagi. Iruka masuk ke dalam ruangan Minato sambil membawa setumpukan dokumen. Mata Minato membulat melihat tumpukan dokumen yang sangat banyak itu.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama, tapi ini tentang hubungan Konoha dengan desa lain. Hokage-sama diharap menyelesaikannya segera," ujar Iruka.

"APAAAA?"

* * *

Minato menghela nafas. Akhirnya seluruh pekerjaannya selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam. Badan Minato rasanya seperti diberi beban 1 ton hari ini.

Minato benar-benar menganggapnya hari sial. Mengurusi dokumen yang sangat banyak sangat melelahkan, ditambah beberapa macam masalah yang ia hadapi hari ini. Terlebih lagi, ia memikirkan perkataan Jiraiya tentang organisasi yang mengincar keluarganya. Baginya sudah cukup dengan ulah Madara beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Minato segera pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kushina pasti menunggunya, padahal ia sudah bilang tidak akan pulang cepat. Kushina memanglah istri yang perhatian, beruntung Minato memilikinya. Jika tidak, ia pastia kan repot. Kushina selalu membantuny menghilangkan rasa lelah.

Sampai di depan rumahnya, Minato membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Ia takut bila Kushina memarahinya karena tidak bilang akan pulang terlambat. Yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kushina adalah kesehatannya.

"Aku pulang." Minato masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aneh, biasanya Naruko akan langsung lompat ke pelukannya atau Kushina akan menyambutnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Minato sangat heran dengan keadaan rumahnya.

Minato mulai menyusuri rumahnya. Sampai di ruang keluarganya, keadaan benar-benar gelap. Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuikan penglihatannya.

Sekarang, yang Minato lihat adalah rumahnya yang ramai dan penuh orang. Dekorasi di pasang di ruangan itu dan ada sebuah cake besar di atas meja.

Minato mengedarkan mata shappirenya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada keluarganya yang tersenyum, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai dan ninja-ninja yang merupakan didikan mereka. Ada juga teman-temannya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Shibi, Fugaku(A/N : Tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha), dan semuanya. Istilahnya, hampir seluruh ninja Konoha.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato bingung.

Kushina tersenyum menghampirinya, kemudian menyeret pria itu ke depan meja. Minato diam saja seakan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, sementara tangan Kushina dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya.

"Hokage bodoh..." Kushina tersenyum lembut, kemudian tangannya memberi aba-aba.

"OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, HOKAGE!"

Minato mencoba memahami apa yang mereka katakan. Ia baru ingat hari apa hari ini. Tanggal 25 Januari. Berarti ia berulang tahun sekarang. Minato menepuk dahinya, lupa bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnnya.

"Kalian ini... Hahahaha..." Minato tertawa lepas. Ia terharu. Semuanya mengingat ulang tahunnya dan mengadakan pesta seperti ini. Bahkan, ia sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.

"Kami mengadakan pesta ini untukmu, Minato. Kau selalu lupa dengan ulang tahunmu karena sibuk mengurusi kami, jadi kami mengadakannya. Kau juga perlu merayakan seperti ini," ujar Kushina lembut, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minato.

"Otanjoubi Omodetou, suamiku." Kushina mengecup pipi Minato dengan lembut, membuat teriakan menggoda di rumahnya.

"Hei! Kurang seru!"

"Ayo, cium saja, Minato!"

"Tou-san, cium Kaa-san!"

Minato tampak tertawa dengan keadaan riuh itu. "Ada anak kecil di sini, jangan lupa. Memangnya kalian kira ini tontonan?" tanya Minato sambil tertawa.

"Ah, tidak seru! Naruko, mana hadiah untuk tou-san? Cepat!" kata Naruto pada sang adik.

Naruko mengangguk, kemudian ia mengulurkan hadiah pada Minato. "Tou-san, ini untuk tou-san..."

Minato tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekati Naruko yang tampak malu-malu. "Terima kasih, Naruko."

Naruko langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minato begitu saja sampai Minato melepaskan hadiahnya dan memeluk balik putrinya.

"Otanjoubi Omodetou, tou-san. Maafin Naru, cuma bisa nyusahin tou-san," ujar Naruko, dijawab dengan tawa Minato.

'Justru tou-san yang harus minta maaf, Naru. Tou-san tidak punya waktu untukmu dan menjadikanmu jinchuuriki.'

"STOP! Tou-san, ada yang cemburu!" seru Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil mendekati Minato dan Naruko.

Naruto tertawa lebar, kemudian menjawab, "Nanti Teme cemburu!"

"APAAAA?"

Sekarang seisi rumah terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Minato menatap awas pada Sasuke, penyakit daughter complexnya kambuh lagi. Sasuke melengos, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti semuanya, melihat kelakuan sang Uchiha.

"Tch! Berisik kau, dobe!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ayolah teme, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa disetujui tou-san." Naruto nyengir lebar pada sang rival.

"Memangnya kau dan Hinata sudah disetujui?" tanya Sasuke.

Sekarang, semua mata memandang ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, dan ia langsung pingsan begitu ketahuan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata sambil mengumpat.

"Awas, kau, teme!"

Minato hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putranya. Kushina juga tertawa di sampingnya.

Kali ini, Minato bersyukur karena hari sialnya menjadi hari yang bahagia dan indah dalam hidupnya.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina, Naruko dan beberapa wanita yang lain. Bahkan, sake juga disediakan begitu saja.

Sekarang, Jiraiya dan Fugaku sedang bertanding minum. Sampai gelas ke 12, akhirnya mereka roboh, disertai tawa dari beberapa orang. Itachi sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sang ayah.

Di sudut ruangan, yang tak dihiraukan orang lain, Minato dan Kushina berduaan. Tangan Minato melingkar di pinggang Kushina dan mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Terima kasih, Kushina..." Minato mengucapkannya dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hm? Untuk?" tanya Kushina.

"Semuanya yang kau berikan untukku. Kau benar-benar baik dan perhatian, Kushina. Kau selalu saja ingat tentang ulang tahunku, padahal aku terkadang lupa dengan ulang tahunmu," jawab Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Minato. Kau selalu sibuk, aku bisa memaklumi itu. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan momen-momen hidupku, Minato."

Wajah mereka berdekatan, sampai akhirnya mereka berpagutan mesra. Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruko memandang mereka. Di sebelah Naruko, ada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan pandangan heran.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san benar-benar beruntung ya... Tou-san benar-benar ayah yang baik dan kaa-san benar-benar ibu yang baik dan selalu memperhatikan tou-san," kata Naruko tanpa sadar.

"Hn."

"Ah! 'Suke nii-san!"

"Hn."

"Enak ya, kalau bisa seperti kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Naruko. Matanya memandang orang tuanya yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Suatu saat, kau juga akan seperti itu..." jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar,

"Eh? Benarkah, Suke nii-san? Aku punya permintaan boleh?" tanya Naruko dengan mata polos dan berbinar-binar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku berulang tahun, Suke nii-san cium pipiku ya!" pinta Naruko dengan polosnya, membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa? Suke nii-san jahat!" Naruko merengek dan memukul-mukuli Sasuke.

"Naruko, jangan, nanti jatuh."

Terlambat, mereka berdua jatuh. Dan apa yang terjadi? Wajah Naruko bersemu merah, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan...

Rupanya keinginan Naruko terkabul dengan cepat. Dan membuat Minato segera beranjak dari tempatnya karena daughter complexnya kambuh lagi. Diikuti Naruto yang langsung berteriak menggoda Sasuke dan Naruko.

Rupanya hari yang membawa awal baru bagi Naruko dan Sasuke juga.

OWARI

* * *

A/N : Horeee! Jadi juga fic spesial ini! Benar-benar minta maaf buat penggemar NaruSaku dan SasuNaru karena pairnya ini... Meiko sebetulnya suka SasuFemNaru, jadi Meiko bikin.

**OTANJOUBI OMODETOU,**

**MINATO NAMIKAZE!**

And, for the last...

REVIEW PLEASE!

With love,

Meiko Namikaze


End file.
